Catherine Willows Nightmare
by Esme Brie
Summary: What happens to Catherine when she loses the most precious thing in her life?
1. Chapter 1

It was 9:53 when the captain of the Las Vegas Police Department walked into the crime lab with two other officers.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you please tell me where to locate Catherine Willows?" he said without a shred of happiness in his voice.

"Do you want me to page her?"

said the receptionist.

"Please"

\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

Catherine was looking through her microscope analyzing neutral microfibers when her beeper went off.

Front Desk - Visitor

Hmm. No one ever visits her at work. She concealed the evidence and pulled Greg to put it away for her while she walked to the front desk. She approached to see three men in uniform waiting. We're they here for her? They turned and looked at her. There faces portrayed sadness. She got worried.

"I'm Catherine Willows, how can I help you?" she extended her hand as they each shook it.

The captain spoke,"Miss Willows, I think it'd be best if we talked in private"

She got a little confused but agreed. "Alright" She led them to the break room which was totally vacant.

"You should sit down" said the captain.

Catherine sat. "What's this about?"

He cleared his throat as he began to speak, occasionally avoiding eye contact.

" -"

She interrupted. "Catherine, please"

"Okay. Catherine, my men and I are here to inform you that your daughter was in an accident"

Catherine tended up and her heart started beating very rapidly.

"What kind of accident?"

He looked at one if the officers before looking at her again.

"A car accident."

Her heart stopped. She started to speak but was stuttering.

"N-no. No. This must be a mistake Lindsay doesn't even have a car, you must have the wrong person. She would have told me if she was getting in the car with someone."

"Catherine, the car was registered to Rebecca Sandfort. From what we hear her and Lindsay were pretty close friends."

Catherine nodded. She had met Rebecca a few times and thought she was nice.

"Ms. Sandfort was driving with Lindsay in the passenger seat when an the car next to them blew a tire. It ran her car off the road and flipped it down the hill beside them"

Catherine's voice was nearly above a whisper.

"No...please"

He put his head down in shame before looking at her with pity in his eyes

"Lindsay didn't make it. There were no survivors"

Time stopped. It felt like someone punched a hole through Catherine's chest and twisted her heart before ripping it out. Her stomach did a somersault. Tears were pouring down her face as she struggled to speak as they both stood up.

"Ma-maybe you have the wrong girl. Maybe this is all a-a mistake"

He put his hands on her shoulders and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry"

Catherine started hyperventilating and her chest became heavy as she struggled to find the air her lungs were desperately screaming for.

It was all too much. The last thing Catherine remembered was the sound if her own crying as she collapsed and they while world faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine started to wake up. She didn't open her eyes, but she was listening. She was in a hospital bed. There was an oxygen tube in her nose, and she could hear a doctor in the room saying that only she could answer his questions. She heard Gil answering the questions for her anyway. He didn't want the doctor to wake her up. But she didn't even care.

Nothing mattered anymore...nothing.

For a split second the giant ache in her heart was temporarily healed because when she woke up she had forgotten what the hell was going on. But as the memories started flooding back, she became overwhelmed with solemnness.

Heart-wrenching pain filled her whole body as she thought about her daughter...her Lindsay. The only important thing in her life, her own flesh and blood, her reason for existing. Her angle had been stolen from her. The only question in her mind was why? Why Lindsay?

Her breathing became more rapid as her eyes filled with tears. The heart monitor next to her started beeping. The doctor ran over to her.

"Ms. Willows you need to calm down. Your blood pressure just skyrocketed and could lead you to a heart attack" said the doctor.

"Lindsay's gone...I need to see her" Catherine said.

"Ms. Willows-" but he was cut off by Gil.

"Catherine it's Gil. Listen to me you need to stop thinking about anything and everything for the next few minutes so the doctors can get your blood pressure under control. Can you do that?"

" Gil, I don't care what happens to me "

" Don't say that. Do you think Lindsay would want to see you like this? "

That was all it took. The mere mention of Lindsay's name was enough to practically make Catherine have a mental breakdown.

Tears spilled down her face as she started to cry. Then everything became fuzzy and she saw that the doctor had injected something into the needle in her arm.

"What is this?"

"Valium. It's going to help you calm down but it's probably going to put you to sleep. Ms. Willows...I'm so sorry for your loss"

That was the last thing she heard before she fell into a hopeless sleep.

Her mind wandered. Lindsay was no longer in this world, she was no longer on this earth. Lindsay was...dead. She was a spirit. Catherine would never see her daughter again, ever. She would never see her graduate high school, go to college, get married, have kids. She had just been ripped out of human existence! How could she live without Lindsay? Her life would never be the same. Her world had been completely overturned by pain and agony.


End file.
